Reality-46
: See Also: Reality-46 Characters and Reality-46 Teams History Reality-46, as far as Earth is concerned, has had a long history of the super powered and alien connection since as far back as history can tell. The rise of humans actually began because of the genetic tampering caused by the alien race called the Eeterian, and further genetic tampering caused the possibility of super humans to arise. And our mystic significance has been proven by legends and myth of old, as displayed by sorcerers, such as Merlin the Magician, or supernatural warriors, such as Hercules. And individuals such as Robin Hood can certainly be seen as the precursor to medern day super heroes, fighting for justice, while keeping their identities. Early Costumed Adventurers The first official "costumed superhero" was undoubtedly the man known as the Nameless Avenger. The Nameless Avenger as a man named Aaron Man, he fought the British colonial government in Massachusetts while married to the daughter of his archenemy, Colonel Robert Smith. In order to protect his wife from vengeance from the British, Aaron Man wore a mask and costume while he was performing acts of sabotage. And as his acts became more widespread throughout the colonies, he became somewhat of a legend. Nameless Avenger is Not Alone Simultaneously, a few other notable events were occurring. In 1790 Baron Frankenstein, named by him Adam but known much more commonly as "Frankenstein's Monster," though he wound up chasing him into the Arctic wastes after the creature killed his wife. In the American Southwest of the 1820s, the costumed vigilante swordsman known as El Vengativo (The Vengeful) battled oppressive Mexican authorities. And in the 1840s, Auguste Dupin developed his reputation as the greatest detective in Europe; some scholars now believe Dupin possessed very minor precognitive abilities. Overseas In London, Sherlock Holmes and his partner John Watson opened the first "Consulting Detective Service" in the 1870s, turning Holmes' formidable mind (perhaps, like Dupin's, one with minor precognitive powers) to the purpose of thwarting criminals such as Professor James Moriarty. Holmes continued to battle criminals throughout the 1800s, encountering the vampire Count Dracula in 1997 and Jack the Ripper in 1888. Dracula returned to London in 1890, but was destroyed by the vampire hunter Abraham Van Helsing. Holmes apparently met his death in 1891 in an encounter with his archenemy Morarty at Reichenbach Falls in Switzerland, though it would later be revealed both men survived the encounter. In Moriarty's absence, his criminal empire was taken over by a network of international criminal masterminds calling iself simply The Cabal. Meanwhile, Holmes' brother Mycroft Holmes ascended to head of the British Secret Service, using only the letter "M" as his code name. Several British inventors, drawing on the Industrial Revolution's technological advances, made the first forays into what would today be called "Super-technology." Though their creations were much more limited than modern technology, and prone to failure and breakage, they nevertheless opened up astounding vistas and inspired future generations of crime fighters and criminals. For example, in 1882, Dr. Henry Jekyll developed a mysterious chemical formula that transformed him into the monstrous criminal Mr. Hyde, and in 1902, the brilliant but deranged scientist Hawley Griffin invented a skin-bleaching formula and went on an invisible rampage throughout Longon and the surrounding countryside. And in 1887 the mysterious island of the brilliant Dr. Paul Moreau was discovered, and his laborator accidentally destroyed by his half-human, half-animal creations. Such was all too often the pattern,; only a few of the renowned Victorian scientists, such as Professor Holcomb Merriwather, managed to retainer their sanity and use their inventions and processes for good rather than evil. Back in the States In New York City, ever a hotbed of adventure, the now-storied Empire Club opened in 1879. A private "Gentleman's Social Club" for professional adventurers, explorers, and other daredevils, the Empire Club achieved its greates fame during the 1920s and '30s, but was by no means inactive before then. The first Toastmaster of the Empire Club was Axel Lidenbrock, who had discovered dinosaurs in a massive cave beneath the Earth in the mid-1860s. Other early members included Ned Land and George Challenger. There were few costumed heroes between the turn of the century and the 1920s. The mysterious Black Eagle flew top secret missions as a British aviator during World War I. An orphaned girl in the depths of Africa grew up to be Ryanna the Jungle Queen in the late 1910s and early 1920s. And in Atlantis, Princess Olishia was born. Pulp Era In the 1920s and '30s, known as the "pulp era" due to the popular magazines of the time, saw the first true flowering of the costumed adventurer concept. The number of "mystery men" and adventurers (and their adversaries) increased dramatically, and the concept of costumed crime-fighting firmly entered the public consciousness. Modern Age of Superheroes Begins Despite the fact that some of the early adventurers of the 1800s, and the pulp era may have possessed minor paranormal abilities, and before that even more extreme abilities, or used unusually advanced technology, the true Age of Superheroes was yet to come. In the summer of 1938, as Hitler planned the conquest of Europe, his Minister of Propaganda Joseph Goebbels was secretly assembling a team of powerful mystics, the Rechsamt für die Sicherung völkischer Kulturgüter (Reich's Office for the Safety and Security of National Cultural Items, or RSvKg), led by the mysterious Erich Hessler. Seeking a magical weapon to use against Germany's enemies before her armies commenced their march across Europe, the sorcerers gathered in a mountain redoubt on May 1st and performed several powerful occult rituals. But their spells did not have the outcome they expected. Instead of leading them to artifacts that would satisfy their masters, the arcane energies they released somehow enhanced, or perhaps unleashed, the latent magic underlying all reality - thus making magic one of the most prevailing forces again and causing the genetic potential that poeople possess (thanks to the Eeterians) to allow the true age of superheroes to begin. Concepts Reality Reality-46 has all the features of our reality: same countries, same personalities (politicians, movie stars, etc.), same historical events (World War II, 9/11, etc.), and so on. But it also has its own ones as well, such as countries and organizations. Supers Origin of Superhuman Abilities Before the rise of humans, their ancestors were genetically experiments on, and this actually caused humans to evolve. However, further experimentation caused the potential for genetic superhuman abilities to develop in the people. This potential took the form of further evolutionary steps such as that of Subterraneans, Eternals, Heretics, and Mutants, which develop superhuman abilities (or inhuman traits) of their own. The normal branch of humanity, however, have a genetic potential that causes them to be able to develop superhuman abilities if exposed to outside stimuli, such as radiation. However, before 1938 a small percentage of the world's population had developed superhuman abilities in varying degrees, only about one percent of the worlds population actually developed significant super powers, after 1938 a boom of superhumans began to emerge. Other sources of superhuman abilities include; Magic, which is a force that has always existed, cybernetic implants, or further genetic tampering. Nonhuman Races In addition to Mutants, there exists several other sentient races that live on Earth, unknown to Humans, including Subterraneans (a race that live deep within the earth's bowels), Eternals (a powerful race with a connection to mysticism), and Heretics (a race that resemble demonic beings). Others include, Atlanteans (the current inhabitants of Atlantis). Most of these races have more advanced technology that normal humans, but have chosen to remain secret, at least for the most part, because of the sheer number of humans. Alien Races There is an infinite number of alien species in the universe, Earthlings have had contact with them throughout all of history. And Earth itself has had contact with aliens since its beginning. Earth has had so much alien contact because on the far side of Jupiter, there is a hyperspace warp, which allows instantaneous travel to other locations in the universe. In modern times, although there are many different alien species that have representatives on our planet, the three that have had the most impact on Earth are the; Supernatural creatures Magic has always existed in both the earth realm and in other dimensions. Earth has a host of mystic and demonic creatures which are native to it, but an even more vast amount of creatures. Gods of polytheistic races, are not truly god-like beings, but members of ancient and vastly powerful immortal races from other dimensions who visited Earth long ago, and became the focal points of many ancient legends. Magical creatures such as unicorns, fairies, and mermaids are also completely real, some actually being the mystic creatures and others being similar beings of mundane origin. Note that many persons and beings have falsely pretended to be gods or demons during history; in particular, none of the ones claiming to be figures from Judeo-Christian beliefs (such as Satan, God, or the Angels) have turned out to be the real article Cosmic entities Above all other beings in the Universe are the cosmic entities, beings of unbelievably great levels of power (the weakest can destroy planets) who exist to perform duties that maintain the existence of the universe. Most do not care at all about "lesser beings" such as humans, and as a consequence their acts can occasionally be dangerous to mortals. When dire threats threaten the universe it is not uncommon for these beings to gather together to discuss the threat, and even act. Characteristics Dimensions Several Dimensions coexist simultaneously without affecting each other directly. There’s a score of such dimensions, ranging from the Earth-like to the totally alien. Some are magical in nature and others are scientific; some are inhabited and others are not. Examples * [[Magickverse: The Magickverse is where all of magic originates, it is host the the infinite number of magical dimensions and realms that often times come into contact with the earthly plane. * Microverse * Astral Plane Times Another noteworthy is that time "branches out" creating new alternate realities when certain important events happen. Those realities can also spawn realities of their own. There exists hundreds, probably thousands, or even millions of such realities. It is unknown why this happens, though a temple exists in Antarctica, Nexus Temple, that holds the key to access the Multiversal realities from Earth. For the most part this does not matter, as most beings are unaware that this occurs, or even that their universes were recently "born" from another. Timeline Places Regions & Countries North America North America, primarily the United States, is unquestionably the center of the Superhuman World. In addition to its large crop of native superhumans, supers originating elsewhere often gravitate here, whether for companionship, a better standard of living, more opportunities to commit profitable crimes, or other reasons. The United States * Paragon City: Paragon City is the most abundant city for superhumanity in America, it is where the Post-Human Defense Bureau Headquarters is located and where many beginning superheroes (and villains) use as their launching point. * New York City: Planets Extradimensional places Artifacts Culture Media Industrial/Commercial Landmarks Category:Realities